The Daughters: dabbles
by Melody Melone
Summary: So, while Nerdylittlechickwithwings has the story, I will be typing up these dabbles that we came up with.


**So umm... These are just some little dabbles or whatever that Nerdylittlechickwithwings and I wrote. You see, we have the entire story pretty much written. We still need to type it up and add details and descriptions... You see, we only have it in the form of rp. Um... Here is a link to the story if you haven't read it yet: fanfiction net/ s/9302835/1/The-Daughters um... no spoilers, I promise. um... So... yeah.**

The four family members were sitting in a room in a doctor's office. Maddy was 10 at the time. She didn't look much different from when she's 14 except she was shorter. Pepper was 11. She also looked the same as when she is 16 except she was smaller.

"Papa! You're a doctor! Why do we have to come here?" Maddy asked curiously, looking at her papa.

"They want to check up on your mental health, love." John calmly answered. He shifted his arm a bit so Pepper could cling to it. "You and your sister both might have some issues that need to be checked up on. Like your anxiety attacks, or her reacting to things that aren't there."

"Still don't see why you can't do it..." Maddy grumbled and sighed, snuggling closer to Sherlock, who was looking through a magazine and deducing celebrities.

"I'm not qualified to work with mental health." John smiled at his daughter. "Oh, and Sherlock, remember that we're getting the diagnoses today. Be prepared. You may not like what you hear. Maddy's attacks are getting worse and Pepper has been acting strange."

Maddy sighed and began to bounce her knee, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. She turned towards her papa, who was sitting on the other side of her. "Did you know that..." She trailed off and began to ramble off random facts and get easily sidetracked by her own words, often skipping to a whole new subject all the while, her legs began to bounce faster and she kept moving them jerkily every once in a while. Her hands were gesturing wildly and when they weren't, they were twisting in her lap and drumming against her thighs and other surfaces.

"Maddy!" John called. She stopped and looked at him with wide hectic eyes. "Calm down, love."

"Alright." Maddy replied.

"Would you please tell us why you wanted to test us for anxiety and..." She paused for a moment, trying to sound out the word that in her mind, was nothing but a bunch of scrambled letters. "Sch... Schis... What's it called again?"

"Schizophrenia." Sherlock replied.

Maddy squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her dad's coat. Sherlock put the magazine down and wrapped an arm around her. "Madison, what's wrong?"

"It's too bright! And that whirring noise... make it stop!" Maddy whimpered and Sherlock reached into his large coat pocket and pulled out A pair of headphones and a small MP3 player. He turned on a playlist of low toned music with deep voices. Putting the headphones over her ears, he stroked her hair and pulled his jacket over her head, allowing her to cuddle up to him inside it and blocking out the light.

As Pepper and Maddy clung to their fathers, the doctor came into the room, holding a clipboard and looking a bit concerned. "Holmes-Watson?"

"Yes..." Sherlock and John answered in unison.

"What is it? What are the results?" Sherlock demanded.

"Well, who would you like to hear about first?"

"It doesn't matter. Just get on with it!" Sherlock yelled.

"I'll start with Madison. She has CAD, Chronic Anxiety Disorder. We may have to put her on medication. And we also suspect that she has a touch of Aspergers."

"And Valerie?" John asked, referring to Pepper by her real name.

"She has Schizophrenia. It's only developing at this point, and more than anything she's probably just hearing voices, and seeing things every now and then, but she could start having some much worse episodes if we don't find a medication that works for her."

"... okay." Sherlock thought over the diagnoses for a moment. "Do you have anything to prescribe her?"

"I was thinking we could start with Stelazine. It's for psychotic and anxiety disorders."

"Alright. And Maddy?" John asked.

"She will need to be on Zoloft. If that doesn't work, she will need to switch. And also, watch out for side effects and/or worsening symptoms."


End file.
